Шаблон:EventBox
Category:Infobox templates }}}} width:300px; float:right; border-radius:25px; border-collapse:collapse; margin-left:10px; margin-bottom:10px" |- | }}}} width:300px; height:150px; float:right" |- |style="border-radius:20px 20px 0px 0px; }}} }}} width:300px; height:30px" align="center"| |- |style="width:260px; border:2px solid; }}}"| } |banner= } |milestone= } |leaderboard= } |ad= } |picture= } |calendar= } |chain= } |faction= } |map= } |special= } |ended= } |generic= } |vip= } |prize= } |element= } |hero= } }} |- |style="width:260px; height:30px; border:2px solid; text-align:center; }}} }}}"| }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Clan Siege|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race| }} > |Solo}}| }} > |Castle}}|Arcade= | }} |- |style="width:260px; font-size:15px; border:2px solid; }}} padding:15px"| }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Calendar=Log in every day to get these rewards!|Castle= are events in which participants must open a multitude of different chests in order to advance through rooms and earn the final prize.|Chain Breeding=During the event, you can get the awesome }}} Dragon| }}} DRAGON by using its parents in the Breeding Den!|Collection=Hatch these dragons before time runs out and win this unique dragon!|Gem Spending=Spend as many Gems as you can to win awesome rewards!|Arcade= are events in which participants gift various objects to their Dragons in order to move higher on the leaderboard and earn progress rewards.|Solo= are events in which participants race against the clock and complete various tasks in order to win numerous prizes.|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic=Collect as much Food as you can from any source.|Gold Collecting|Golden Gatherer=Gather as much Gold as you can }} < | from any source.|. All sources count, except for selling.}}|Gold Spending|Golden Opportunity=Spend as much Gold as you can for a chance to earn special rewards.|Boss Challenge|Relay= }|Reach the end of the map in time using one single Dragon Hero to defeat all enemies.|Beat all the celestial Bosses to complete rounds!}}|Hatching|Crowded Nursery=Hatch as many dragons as you can. Rarer dragons give you a higher score!|Feeding|Dinnertime!=Feed your }| }-element Dragons|dragons}} by using as much Food as you can.|The Great Dragon Race|Weekend Dragon Race=The Great Dragon Race is an event in which participating Clans complete various tasks to earn items needed for dishes they then prepare and feed to the Clan Dragon, allowing it to move forward on the race track.|Sugar Rush=The Sugar Rush is an event in which members of participating Clans complete various Quests to earn Shakes they must then feed to the Clan Dragon, allowing it to move forward on the race track.|Clan Siege=Clan Siege is an event in which participating Clans complete various tasks to earn Spellbooks needed for sprites they then summon which are then used by the Clan Dragon, allowing it to attack the opposing Clan's base.|Settle the Score=Battle in the Arena to add to your clan's score.|Feel the Fury=Use Dragon Fury to add to your clan's score.|Winner Takes All=Win battles to add to your clan's cumulative score.}}}} |- |style="width:260px; height:30px; border:2px solid; }}} }}}" align="center"| |- |style="width:150px; font-size:15px; padding:15px; border:2px solid; }}} white-space:nowrap"| }|Gem Spending|1||}} }|VIP|1||}}| [[:Category:VIP Events|'Limited Event']] }}Started }| }| }} Ended }| }| |-9}}|)}}|/|-}} + }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Boss Challenge|Relay=7 days|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All|Clan Siege|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Crowded Nursery|Arcade|Hatching|Gem Spending=4 days|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer|Golden Opportunity|Weekend Dragon Race|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Gold Spending=3 days|Solo=10 days|=}}}}| }}}} Duration }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Boss Challenge|Relay=7 Days|Arcade|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Clan Siege=4 Days|Hatching|Gem Spending|Crowded Nursery= }|2|3}} Days & 16 Hours|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Gold Spending|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer|Golden Opportunity= }|3|2}} Days & 16 Hours|Weekend Dragon Race=3 Days|Solo= }} > |10 Days|9 Days & 16 Hours}}}}}} Type }| } Events}}| |0|-11}}|Boss Challenge=Relay|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race|Clan Siege=Clan|Crowded Nursery=Hatching|Dinnertime!=Feeding|Farming Fanatic=Food Gathering|Golden Gatherer=Gold Collecting|Golden Opportunity=Gold Spending}} Events}}}}| Events]]|]]}} }|Castle='Levels'|Calendar='Day'|Solo='Tiers'}} }| } | }|Castle=6 |Solo=10 }}}} |0|-11}}|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race|Clan Siege= Reward }| }| }} < |1,000| }} < |2,000|3,000}}}}}} }} }|Prize||' }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Dinnertime!|Gem Spending|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Gold Spending|Hatching|Clan|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer|Golden Opportunity|Crowded Nursery|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race|Clan Siege=First|Arcade|Solo|Faction|Castle|Calendar|Chain Breeding|Collection|Relay|Boss Challenge=Grand}} Prize'}} }| }| }| }}}| |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All= 5,000 300,000 24,000|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race= 1 30,000 }} < and }} > |4|5}},000|Clan Siege= 1|Crowded Nursery= }} < | 600,000 40,000 5 | 750,000 45,000 3}}}}}}}}}} } > 19| }}} }| Hero Dragon }|2}}| }} > | } }|Relay|1|}} |0|-11}}|Boss Challenge|1|}}| Ticket }| }|0|1}}|(||- }} }|i|25}}| }}}}}}}}}} }| Badge }|s}} }| }} }| }}}}}}} }| Exclusivity }}} }| Occasion }}} |- |style="border-radius:0px 0px 20px 20px; }}} }}} width:300px; height:30px"| |} |} }| }}} }|Solo|__TOC__}} }} > | }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Crowded Nursery|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer|Golden Opportunity|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gem Spending|Gold Collecting|Gold Spending|Hatching= The requirements stated in this article are that of the 'highest-level brackets' while the leaderboard and milestone rewards belong to the 'highest level modifier.'' }}}}}} }|| |0|-11}}|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush= }} > | The requirements, milestone rewards and Clan Coin rewards stated in this article are that of Clan League 5, while the Food and Gold rewards belong to the highest level modifier. | }} > | The requirements, milestone rewards and Clan Coin rewards stated in this article are that of Clan League 4, the highest league open at the time of this event, while the Food and Gold rewards belong to the highest level modifier. }}}}|Clan Siege= The requirements and rewards stated in this article are that of Clan League 5. |#default=}}}} }|During this challenge, the is allowed to use only one Dragon for all the battles they encounter, in this case the } Dragon. Not having the } Dragon on the roster prevents the Trainer from being able to participate in the event. Trainers can then earn Gems and smaller rewards by defeating regular Dragons using only the aforementioned Dragon. 1 Gem is given for every fourth battle, starting with the third one. After every battle, a cooldown period needs to be observed before the next battle. Any waiting period can be skipped through the use of Gems. The enemy Dragons are entirely '''random, thus not all Trainers face the same Dragons. The levels of all opposing Dragons are, in relation to the Trainer's Level, grouped into four brackets. The main prize is awarded to the Trainer upon completing all 26 battles. Battles & Rewards The amount of Food and Gold rewarded depends on the Trainer's Level. See Level Modifier for more information. class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" !rowspan="2" Battle # !rowspan="2" Cooldown !colspan="4" Opponents !rowspan="2" Reward - !Bracket 1 !Bracket 2 !Bracket 3 !Bracket 4 - !1 5 minutes colspan="4" L4 (30*Modifier) (300*Modifier) 1 - !2 10 minutes colspan="4" L4 (60*Modifier) (600*Modifier) 1 - !3 20 minutes colspan="4" L4 L4 1 - !4 30 minutes colspan="4" L4 L4 L4 (120*Modifier) (1,200*Modifier) 1 - !5 30 minutes colspan="4" L5 L5 L5 (150*Modifier) (1,500*Modifier) 1 - !6 30 minutes colspan="4" L6 L6 L6 (180*Modifier) (1,800*Modifier) 1 - !7 30 minutes L6 L6 L6 colspan="3" L7 L7 L7 1 - !8 30 minutes L6 L6 L6 L7 L7 L7 colspan="2" L8 L8 L8 (240*Modifier) (2,400*Modifier) 1 - !9 30 minutes L7 L7 L7 L8 L8 L8 colspan="2" L9 L9 L9 (270*Modifier) (2,700*Modifier) 1 - !10 30 minutes L7 L7 L7 L8 L8 L8 colspan="2" L10 L10 L10 (300*Modifier) (3,000*Modifier) 1 - !11 30 minutes L7 L7 L7 L9 L9 L9 colspan="2" L11 L11 L11 1 - !12 30 minutes L8 L8 L8 L9 L9 L9 colspan="2" L12 L12 L12 (360*Modifier) (3,600*Modifier) 1 - !13 30 minutes L8 L8 L8 L10 L10 L10 L13 L13 L13 L14 L14 L14 (390*Modifier) (3,900*Modifier) 1 - !14 30 minutes L8 L8 L8 L10 L10 L10 L14 L14 L14 L16 L16 L16 (420*Modifier) (4,200*Modifier) 1 - !15 30 minutes L9 L9 L9 L11 L11 L11 L15 L15 L15 L18 L18 L18 1 - !16 30 minutes L9 L9 L9 L11 L11 L11 L16 L16 L16 L20 L20 L20 (480*Modifier) (4,800*Modifier) 1 - !17 30 minutes L9 L9 L9 L12 L12 L12 L17 L17 L17 L22 L22 L22 (510*Modifier) (5,100*Modifier) 1 - !18 30 minutes L10 L10 L10 L12 L12 L12 L18 L18 L18 L24 L24 L24 (540*Modifier) (5,400*Modifier) 1 - !19 30 minutes L10 L10 L10 L13 L13 L13 L19 L19 L19 L26 L26 L26 1 - !20 30 minutes L10 L10 L10 L14 L14 L14 L20 L20 L20 L28 L28 L28 (600*Modifier) (6,000*Modifier) 1 - !21 30 minutes L11 L11 L11 L15 L15 L15 L21 L21 L21 L30 L30 L30 (630*Modifier) (6,300*Modifier) 1 - !22 30 minutes L11 L11 L11 L16 L16 L16 L22 L22 L22 L32 L32 L32 (660*Modifier) (6,600*Modifier) 1 - !23 30 minutes L12 L12 L12 L17 L17 L17 L23 L23 L23 L34 L34 L34 1 - !24 30 minutes L13 L13 L13 L18 L18 L18 L24 L24 L24 L36 L36 L36 (720*Modifier) (7,200*Modifier) 1 - !25 30 minutes L14 L14 L14 L19 L19 L19 L24 L24 L24 L38 L38 L38 (750*Modifier) (7,500*Modifier) 1 - !26 - L15 L15 L15 L20 L20 L20 L25 L25 L25 L40 L40 L40 }|2}} } }} }|Collection|To complete this event, the Trainer has to hatch all of the required s before the end of the event. Obtaining these Dragons need not necessarily be done through the events ongoing at the same time with this event, since the only requirement is for these Dragons to be hatched while this Collection Event is currently ongoing. If the collection is completed in time, the Trainer is rewarded with the } Dragon.}} }|| }} > | } }|Relay|1|}} |0|-11}}|Boss Challenge|1|}}| RequirementsDuring this Boss Challenge, Trainers can earn a main reward by defeating and smaller rewards (Food, Scrolls, Gold), based on the Level Modifier, by defeating regular Dragons. }|1 Divine Ticket is given for any defeated Boss-like Dragon, regardless of the battle or lap|1 Gem is given for defeating the first Boss of a lap, 2 Gems for defeating the second one, 3 Gems for the third one and 4 Gems for the fourth one}}. The Elements that can be brought to Boss Battles are restricted, starting with all Elements allowed for the first battles. Defeating a Boss-like Dragon reduces the allowed Elements by taking away 1 random Element, making the restrictions more severe after each Dragon. The is the only non-random Element, being allowed in all battles. The hardest battles allow only 3 Elements: the aforementioned Divine and 2 other random Elements that change each time a Boss Battle is won. The Elemental restrictions can be refreshed, but there is a waiting period before the next fight can start and it will only last until the next Boss is defeated. Every battle requires a cooldown period to pass before the next battle can be joined. When a lap is cleared, }| } are|a reward is}} given and the map resets with a new set of battles. Once the 4th lap is completed, the Trainer is rewarded with a Dragon. Any subsequent lap after the fourth one offers a repeatable reward consisting of }| } Divine Tickets|10 Card Dragon Pack Tickets}}. Boss Challenge laps are usually unlimited with infinite rounds. Any waiting period can be skipped through the use of Gems. The enemy Dragons are entirely random, thus not all Trainers face the same Dragons. In most cases, the only Dragons encountered by all Trainers, in the same battles, are the main opponents. The levels of all opposing Dragons are in relation to the levels of the Trainer's own Dragons at the moment the Boss Challenge started. Rewards The amount of Food and Gold rewarded depends on the Trainer's Level. See Level Modifier for more information. }|1|| class="wikitable" !Tier !Reward - !Lap 1 }| }|0|1}}|(||- }} }|i|25}} }| 3}} - !Lap 2 }| }|0|1}}|(||- }} }|i|25}} }| (20,000*Modifier)}} - !Lap 3 }| }|0|1}}|(||- }} }|i|25}} }| }} < | (2,000*Modifier)| }} > | (5,000*Modifier)| 1}}}}}}}} - !Lap 4 }|2}} - !Lap 5+ }| }|0|1}}|(||- }} }|i|25}} }| 10}} } }}}}}}}}}} }|Calendar| Notes * The main prize of the event is obtained by reaching Day } } > 19| and collecting the matching } Dragon Pieces}}. * The amount of Food and Gold rewarded depends on the Level Modifier. }|novip||* Days marked with indicate the reward is doubled for Trainers with an active VIP Status.}} }|* Days marked with indicate that this currency is added to the already existing amount for the displayed Dragon.}}}} }|1|| }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Boss Challenge|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All|Clan Siege|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race|Solo|Faction|Clan|Castle|Calendar|Chain Breeding|Collection|Arcade|Community|Relay=|#default= }} > | Progress Rewards }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Hatching|Crowded Nursery=* Common Dragon: 2 points * Uncommon Dragon: 100 points * Rare Dragon: 250 points * Epic Dragon: 500 points * Legendary Dragon: 1000 points }} < ||* Divine Dragon: 2000 points}}}} }|token= }|dragon= }}} }|2|| Leaderboard Prizes }| }|2|5=1-10|1|3|4=1-15}}| } Dragon| }|2|5=11-25|1|3|4=16-25}}| }|1|3= 450,000|2|4|5= 375,000}} }|1|3= 45,000|2|4|5= 30,000}} 3|26-75| }|1|3= 225,000|2|4|5= 180,000}} }|1|3= 22,500|2|4|5= 15,000}} 2|76-150| }|1|3= 150,000|2|4|5= 120,000}} }|1|3= 11,250|2|4|5= 7,500}} 1|151-250| }|1|3= 75,000|2|4|5= 60,000}} }|1= 5,625|2|4= 3,750|3= 11,250|5= 7,500}}|251-500| }|1|3= 37,500|2|4|5= 30,000}} }|1= 2,250|2|4|5= 1,500|3= 5,625}}|501-5000| }|1|3= 15,000|2|4|5= 7,500}} }}| }|Gem Spending|1-5| }|1-15| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Hatching|Feeding=1-15|1-10}}|1-10}}}}}}| |0|-11}}|Crowded Nursery| 750,000 45,000 3| } Dragon}}| }|Gem Spending|6-10| }|16-25| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Hatching|Feeding=16-25|11-25}}|11-25}}}}}}| }|Gem Spending| 150 750,000 2,250,000| }|450,000| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=450,000|375,000}}|375,000}}}} }|45,000| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=45,000|30,000}}|30,000}}}} |0|-11}}|Crowded Nursery|2|3}}}}| }|Gem Spending|11-20|26-75}}| }|Gem Spending| 75 375,000 1,125,000| }|225,000| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=225,000|180,000}}|180,000}}}} }|22,500| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=22,500|15,000}}|15,000}}}} |0|-11}}|Crowded Nursery|1|2}}}}| }|Gem Spending|21-100|76-150}}| }|Gem Spending| 20 150,000 525,500| }|150,000| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=150,000|120,000}}|120,000}}}} }|11,250| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=11,250|7,500}}|7,500}}}} |0|-11}}|Crowded Nursery|| 1}}}}| }|Gem Spending|101-250|151-250}}| }|Gem Spending| 10 37,500 300,000| }|75,000| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=75,000|60,000}}|60,000}}}} }| |0|-11}}|Farming Fanatic| }} > |11,250|5,625}}|5,625}}| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=5,625|Dinnertime!|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic=7,500|3,750}}|3,750}}}}}}|251-500| }|Gem Spending| 3 15,000| }|37,500| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=37,500|30,000}}|30,000}}}} }|2,250| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=2,250|1,500}}|1,500}}}}}}|501- }|Gem Spending|2000|5000}}| }|Gem Spending| 1| }|15,000| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}| }} < |Hatching}}|Feeding=15,000|7,500}}|7,500}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} |0|-11}}|Clan Siege= }} > | Tower Rewards class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" !Location !Top Left !Bottom Left !Middle !Bottom Right !Top Right - !Health 160,000 100,000 60,000 48,000 32,000 - !Reward 1 (5 x ) 1 (5 x ) 10 1 (5 x ) 1 (5 x ) } Clan Dragon Rewards class="wikitable" !Health !100,000 !250,000 !1,000,000 !2,500,000 !5,000,000 !20,000,000 !999,999,999 - !Reward 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 } Victor Reward Clans must earn a minimum of 160,000 points in order to be eligible for receiving the grand prize. The winner is awarded a limited card pack containing 3 Dragon Pieces for . }}|The Great Dragon Race= }} > | Progress Rewards class="wikitable" !Score !600,000 !1,500,000 !3,000,000 !4,500,000 !6,000,000 - !Reward (5 x ) (5 x ) 1,500 (5 x ) (5 x ) } Leaderboard Prizes Clans must earn a minimum of 300,000 points in order to be eligible for receiving the grand prize. class="wikitable" !Position !colspan="3" Prizes - !1 1 (6 x ) 30,000 5,000 - !2-3 1 (3 x ) 18,000 3,000 - !4-5 1 (2 x ) 11,250 1,500 - !6-7 1 (1 x ) 6,000 1,000 - !8-10 3,000 750 } }}|Sugar Rush= Progress Rewards class="wikitable" !Score !600,000 !1,500,000 !3,000,000 !4,500,000 !6,000,000 - !Reward (5 x ) (5 x ) 1,500 (5 x ) (5 x ) } Leaderboard Prizes Clans must earn a minimum of 300,000 points in order to be eligible for receiving the grand prize. class="wikitable" !Position !colspan="3" Prizes - !1 1 (6 x ) 30,000 5,000 - !2-3 1 (3 x ) 18,000 3,000 - !4-5 1 (2 x ) 11,250 1,500 - !6-7 1 (1 x ) 6,000 1,000 - !8-10 3,000 750 }|#default=}}}} }|Solo|| }|1|| }} > and }} < | Progress Rewards }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Hatching|Crowded Nursery=* Common Dragon: 2 points * Uncommon Dragon: 100 points * Rare Dragon: 250 points * Epic Dragon: 500 points * Legendary Dragon: 1000 points}} class="wikitable" !Score ! }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Gem Spending=250|Hatching|Crowded Nursery=150|Gold Collecting|Golden Gatherer=80,000|Feeding|Dinnertime!=40,000|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic=64,000}} ! }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Gem Spending=750|Hatching|Crowded Nursery=500|Gold Collecting|Golden Gatherer=400,000|Feeding|Dinnertime!=200,000|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic=320,000}} ! }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Gem Spending|Hatching|Crowded Nursery=1,500|Gold Collecting|Golden Gatherer=800,000|Feeding|Dinnertime!=400,000|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic=640,000}} - !Reward }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Gem Spending= 50|Hatching|Gold Collecting|Crowded Nursery|Golden Gatherer= 1|Feeding|Dinnertime!= 3|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic= 40,000}} }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Gem Spending= 200|Hatching|Crowded Nursery= 2|Gold Collecting|Golden Gatherer= 8,000|Feeding|Dinnertime!= 80,000|Food Gathering|Farming Fanatic= 3}} }| }| |0|-11}}}}|Gem Spending= } Dragon|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Feeding|Food Gathering|Crowded Nursery|Golden Gatherer|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic= 5}} } }|2|| Leaderboard Prizes class="wikitable" !Position !colspan="3" Prizes - !1- }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Hatching=20|2|3|Golden Gatherer|Crowded Nursery=10}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer= colspan="3" align="center" } Dragon|3|Crowded Nursery= 600,000 40,000 5}} - ! }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic=21-50|2|3|Golden Gatherer|Crowded Nursery=11-25}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=800,000|3|Crowded Nursery=300,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=40,000|3|Crowded Nursery=32,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=5|3|Crowded Nursery=3}} - ! }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic=51-100|2|3|Golden Gatherer|Crowded Nursery=26-75}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=400,000|3|Crowded Nursery=150,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=32,000|3|Crowded Nursery=24,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=3|3|Crowded Nursery=1}} - ! }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic=101-250|2|3|Golden Gatherer|Crowded Nursery=76-150}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=200,000|3|Crowded Nursery=90,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=24,000|3|Crowded Nursery=16,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer= 1}} - ! }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic=251-450|2|3|Golden Gatherer|Crowded Nursery=151-250}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=120,000|3|Crowded Nursery=60,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=16,000|3|Crowded Nursery=8,000}} - ! }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic=451|2|3|Golden Gatherer|Crowded Nursery=251}}-750 }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=80,000|3|Crowded Nursery=30,000}} }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=8,000|3|Crowded Nursery=4,000}} - !751-5000 }| }| }| }| |0|-11}}}}}}|1|2|Feeding|Food Gathering|Gold Collecting|Hatching|Dinnertime!|Farming Fanatic|Golden Gatherer=40,000|3|Crowded Nursery=16,000}} } }}}}}}}}}} |0|-11}}|The Great Dragon Race| }} < and }} > | Progress Rewards class="wikitable" !Score !12,000 !20,000 !75,000 !150,000 !300,000 - !Reward (2 x ) (2 x ) (3 x ) (3 x ) (4 x ) } Leaderboard Prizes Clans must earn a minimum of 5,000 points in order to be eligible for receiving the grand prize. The Food and Gold rewards are that of the 'highest level modifier.'' class="wikitable" !Position !colspan="3" Prizes - !1 1 (6 x ) 30,000 5,000 - !2-3 1 (3 x ) 18,000 3,000 - !4-5 1 (2 x ) 11,250 1,500 - !6-7 1 (1 x ) 6,000 1,000 - !8-10 3,000 750 } }}}} |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury|Settle the Score|Winner Takes All= Progress Rewards class="wikitable" !Score ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=25|Winner Takes All=125|Settle the Score=15,000}} ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=50|Winner Takes All=250|Settle the Score=30,000}} ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=100|Winner Takes All=500|Settle the Score=60,000}} ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=200|Winner Takes All=1,000|Settle the Score=120,000}} ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=350|Winner Takes All=2,000|Settle the Score=200,000}} ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=600|Winner Takes All=3,500|Settle the Score=300,000}} ! |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury=1,000|Winner Takes All=5,000|Settle the Score=400,000}} - !Reward 25 50 75 100 150 250 400 } MVP Prizes class="wikitable" !Position !Prizes - style="text-align:center" '''1-3 } Leaderboard Prizes The Food and Gold rewards are that of the 'highest level modifier'. class="wikitable" !Position !colspan="3" Prizes - !1-3 5,000 300,000 24,000 - !4-10 3,000 150,000 15,000 - !11-50 2,250 120,000 7,500 - !51-150 1,500 60,000 3,750 - !151-450 1,000 30,000 1,500 - !451-1000 500 6,000 - !1001-5000 250 }|#default=}}[[Category:Events]][[Category: |0|-11}}|Feel the Fury|Winner Takes All|Settle the Score|Clan Siege|The Great Dragon Race|Sugar Rush|Weekend Dragon Race=Clan|Boss Challenge=Relay|Crowded Nursery=Hatching|Golden Gatherer=Gold Collecting|Golden Opportunity=Gold Spending|Dinnertime!=Feeding|Farming Fanatic=Food Gathering|#default= }}} Events]] }|Gem Spending|1||}} }|Category:VIP Events}} }|Category:Exclusive Events}}